7 Years and 50 Days
by i3Gaara
Summary: This takes place 7 years and 50 days after Edward left. Bella never jumped off the cliff so Alice never came and Edward never came to check on Bella.FULL SUMARY INSIDE!rated T because thats what the books are.R&R PLZ!JxOC.ExB?
1. Chapter 1

7 Years And 50 Days

SUMMARY: this takes place 7 years and 50 days after Edward left. Bella never jumped off the cliff so Alice never came and Edward never came to check on Bella. After a few years Jacob imprinted on another girl and Bella's left all alone now. Wait; is that _Edward _back in town??? ExB???? JxOC R&R plz!!!

A/N: I know that this has been used a lot lately but I like this song called 7 Years And 50 Days and this fanfic is like the song sort of. I am NOT a Jacob fan so if you Jacob lovers are reading this you probably won't like my story. And to go along with what I had in mind jacob doesn't _have_ to stay with the pack-even _if_ he's supposed to be the real leader.

Disclaimer: if you ever think that _**I**_ actually made these characters and the twilight series then you are sadly mistaken :'( They are all made by the great, the talented STEPHENIE MEYER!!!!!

Another Disclaimer: I do not own the song 7 Years and 50 Days either-_that_ belongs to Groove Coverage.

SAM

xxxxxxxxxxx

BPOV

It's been 7 years and 50 days since _he_ left me.

The hole in my chest did not get any better.

Since Jake's gone now I have _no one_.

I went to college in Forks and am still friends with Angela. She and Ben are still together and it hurts to be around them together.

I try not to think about _him _often, but it's inevitable at times; I just don't know how I made it so long without _him_. When Jake was still here I didn't have those dreams-nightmares- a lot but now with nobody the nightmares came back-with a vengeance. I now have two different ones.

Jacob left about a year ago and I haven't heard from him since. I know that he feels bad about the imprinting but I still don't know why I havent had contact with him since. The other werewolves are still here but it's not the same without Jacob. Seth and Emily finally got married, I was invited but I didn't go to the wedding because it hurt too much to even _think _about it.

I wish I could be stronger about this; I mean, it's been _7 years_- you would think if he actually cared about me he wouldn't have left in the first place-but I can't help wondering-_hoping _he would come back.

I wonder where all of them are now, probably going to some university again. I miss Alice a lot too. I wonder if she found out more about her human life. I wouldn't put it past Alice to go to all lengths to recover her lost information.

I can feel the hole waiting to rip itself open harshly again. I have that gnawing feeling inside of me, wanting his presence, his embrace…

_No _I think to myself. I have to finally get stronger over that feeling. I can't, just _can't_, think of that life that could have happened, that I could have had.

Here the hole comes ripping itself open, tearing me apart even _more_. I begin to cry and start holding myself together-literally.

I can't bear another moment of this excruciating pain, but I have to I just _have _to. What if _he _comes back and wants me? It's a long shot but isn't there any hope at _all_? What if he does? What if he really _does _want me? What if he says it was a mistake? But if he really _did_ come back would I be able to trust that he was here to stay? He could just come and up and leave again, look at how fast it happened. I brought this pain on myself, because of one mistake _I _made it made him leave. It was all _my_ fault that he left; he stopped loving me because he finally saw how stupid and idiotic I am and realized that he didn't want to stay with me forever.

I can only blame myself for what he did. I knew that it wasn't possible for him to love me forever. Maybe he was just thinking that he loved me when, in actuality, he didn't give a damn about me._ Mind over matter_ is what he once said.

I wonder if I can ever heal.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A/N: ok, so do you like it??? Please review!!! It makes me happy!!! Almost as much as Candy Mountain does:D

SAM


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_** hey peoples!!! Thanks to the people who reviewed!!!!! I would also like to give a HUGE thanks to my friends Sam and Rachel for telling me if the idea and/or my writing for this story sucked or not. I would also like to thank Sam another thousand times for being a VIES(Very Important Edward Stalker) to my story. Ok; so on to the story!!!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight series so if you thought that my genius work was actually published in books for all of you to carry around, you are wrong-although you can print out my work and make it into a book, that's just fine to me. :D**_

_**Another Disclaimer: I do NOT own the song 7 Years And 50 Days, that FRIGGIN AWESOME SONG belongs to Groove Coverage.**_

_**SAM**_

BPOV

I get ready to go to sleep in my apartment and am once again dreading it. I live in a small apartment with one bedroom with a closet, one bathroom, a kitchen area, and a living room area. I have all the essentials; in the kitchen a small refrigerator, freezer, microwave, and table. In the living room I have a couch, a chair, an end table, and a small T.V. although I don't know why I have the latter-I never watch it. In my bedroom I have just a bed and a dresser. I still have my red truck though. When Jacob was still here he fixed it up a little so that even if it didn't go very fast it would still work. Hey, I like my truck, it has personality.

I left for work the next day in a hurry for sleeping late, well I barely got any sleep though-I tried not to. I work at the drugstore first shift seven days a week. Work is usually slow, the town _is_ very small. It's not like there are any criminals or dangerous people here…well, not anymore._ No, _I scream at myself internally, _not _here I can't believe myself for thinking about them so often.

After the long hours of tedious work my shift finally ends. As I get ready to leave I hear the mechanical doors whoosh open and someone come in. It was Angela.

"Hey," she says, "I was wondering if you needed a ride home from work." Since the towns not so big I just walk to work usually.

_Great, _I think to myself, _just as I'm about to break down she asks to spend time with me_.

"Sure, that'd be great" I say.

As we get into her car she says to me "Bella, I came here because I needed to speak with you and I was thinking that it would be better in person rather than on the phone."

"Okay. Well, what did you want to talk to me about?"

She said "Bella, did you know that the Cullens are back in town?"

My heart skipped a beat while my breathing stopped. Angela couldn't have just said what I thought she said, could she?

"What?" I asked. The Cullens? Back? No, it couldn't be, _he _couldn't have come back too. Or _could _he?

"I said that the Cullens are back in town." Oh my God. This couldn't be happening. I know that he couldn't come back he said that when he was leaving that would be the last time I saw him, that he wouldn't come back.

"Oh," was all I could come up with. I forced myself not to hope. Hoping would not be too good for me if I never saw them and if _he_ wasn't here with them. The higher you get the harder the fall.

We had reached my apartment by now and were just sitting there in the car.

"Bella?" Angela asked me, "Are you okay?" She was worried about me and the news she had just shared, I could tell.

"Yes," I replied-how I did so without my voice shaking was unfathomable to me, "I'm fine." _I think_ I added in my head.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good, Bella."

"No really, I'm fine. I think I'll just go inside and lie down for a while though, I wasn't feeling very well this morning before I left for work" I lied.

"Okay Bella, I hope you feel better." I could tell that Angela was feeling a little bad about telling me that so suddenly, which made _me_ feel bad because it was_ my_ fault Angela was worrying.

I watched as Angela left and walked into the lobby. I walked up the stairs to my floor and put my key into the lock of my door. As I walked in I sensed something different, I don't know why because everything looked the same. My few pieces of mail scattered carelessly on the kitchen table, my collection of books everywhere and my few pieces of furniture where they always were. When I walked into my room I got the same feeling intensified. When I left that morning as hurried as I was I left clothes all over my room. They seemed to be all in the same place; the few on my bed, on the floor, and, what hadn't been selected in the morning, in the closet.

_I must be getting paranoid_ I thought to myself, as if I wasn't _already_.

I walked over to my bed picking up clothes along the way. _Wait,_ I thought to myself, _didn't I have a blue blouse hanging off the bedpost? I must be imagining things,_ I thought while shaking my head.

That night as I got into bed, a little reluctantly I might add, before I found myself going into unconsciousness my last coherent thought was _Edward, he _has_ to be back._


	3. ANSo Sorry!

Ok, I'm so sorry for this if you guys were expecting another chapter but all you got was this stinking author's note, but I have some different ideas for this story and if anyone likes them or hates them or has different ideas themselves can you please review them or PM me them??? Ok, so here are the ideas:

Idea 1-Bella got changed into a vampire before Edward and the Cullen's get back.

Idea 2-Bella gets very depressed after Jacob also leaves and becomes secluded with others and becomes emo and starts cutting herself to deal with her pain, and I have nothing against emos I just think that this idea might work. Also, she would have to be human for this one.

Idea 3-Bella hates the whole damn world (including Edward and Jacob) and is very anti-social, which is sorta like idea 2 but kinda not like it, get what I'm saying? She could be human or vampire for this.

So, that's all and in the upcoming chapters I will probably have APOV of the Cullen's coming back and maybe some other characters POV for things that happen in the story.

And last, I am so, so , so , so , so , so, sooo sorry for the people who liked my story and are mad for me not updating quickly but I had, like, a very severe case of Writers Block but I'm pretty sure its ending now…hopefully.


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm back and here to stay!!!! Hopefully. I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry for not updating sooner but I was just stuck on where to go from the 2**__**nd**__** chapter. But here is the long awaited 3**__**rd**__** chappie!!!!! Also, I'm writing this in Alice's POV and I'm really trying not to have her sound too OOC, but if she does, please don't kill me cowers in fear. Tehe. **_

_**Disclaimer: LIST OF THINGS I OWN: My cats, my ipod, my cell phone. Note that I do NOT own Twilight or 7 Years and 50 Days the SONG. Twilight is Stephanie Meyer's and 7 Years and 50 Days is Groove Coverage's.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3 **

**APOV**

We were at our house in Alaska and I was thinking about Bella, something I found to do quite regularly. I was still mad at Edward for making us move and taking my best friend away in the process; in fact I think _everyone _in our family was mad at Edward, even himself. I found that Edward can get very depressed when he wants to. Carlisle seems to remind him more and more often that it was indeed Edward's own fault that he can't see Bella anymore.

I know that Edward was listening to my thoughts without him saying "Alice could you please change your thoughts?" I had begun to remember how Bella had looked, every detail, and it brought more intense sadness to him.

Of course, Edward was not the only one suffering from this deep depression; my very own husband, Jasper, was suffering just as much. Poor Jasper, he had to suffer twice as much as the rest of us, excluding Edward and Rosalie of course. Rosalie had not changed her thoughts on Bella, especially because of what Edward was doing to himself because of her. Rosalie continued to show no emotion whatsoever towards Bella. As if she was better than everyone else, too good for emotions.

I had a sudden thought and hurried to block my mind from Edward by saying the alphabet backwards in every language I know. I then had a vision and it concluded that my idea would work.

It was brilliant, my idea was. I knew that I would need time to plan it out so I would have to go "hunting" soon without_ anyone_.

"I'm going hunting," I announced to my family.

"But didn't you just go a couple days ago?" asked Emmet. I inwardly groaned, why did he have to be so perceptive _today_?

"I'm just being careful" was my well thought out reply.

"Oh, okay. Do you not want to go alone? I could come with you," said Emmet. I heaved an exasperated sigh and said a little sarcastically, "I'm a grown vampire Emmet; I think I can go alone." Emmet looked hurt for a moment then spit back "I was only thinking that you might not like being alone." I felt guilty at the hurt expression a moment before and said "Hey, I'm sorry I snapped, I'm just a little testy today I guess," and smiled an angelic grin. He just mumbled a "Whatever," and walked away but I knew it was all right.

I ran out the door and sped away, careful not to think about anything too serious until I was sure that Edward couldn't hear me.

My vision was that we were back in Forks and were very happy; my idea was that we could get Edward to agree to go back to Forks; it _had_ been 7 years anyways, what could the harm be? But how to do it, that was the hard question.

I gasped, I had it! All I had to do was convince Edward that I had seen Bella move to Florida with her mother and Phil. That was it, but I had to let the rest of the family in on this. That was going to be easy; Edward hunts only alone now and I could just get the family together then. But how was Rosalie going to act? She could affect how Emmet would choose, but Emmet loved Bella so much; she was like the little sister he could torment, because I sure as hell was not going to take any of that teasing, playful though it was. But wait, I saw it happen so it means that we will get there, with or without Rosalie.

I would tell the family tonight or tomorrow, anyone could see that Edward's eyes were coal black, and he could not put off hunting any longer.

It was settled then; we were going back to Forks. I liked the sound of that so I continued to think it for a little while longer. _We're going back to Forks. We're going back to Forks. _We _are going back to _Forks!

_**A/N: OK, did it suck??? Was it too short do you think??? I like the reviews with what you think, if you didn't get that message. I think that I'm going to keep Bella human because I'm not so sure of what she would be like as a vampire. I'm going to have the "family meeting" as the next chapter, and I apologize in advance for how short it's going to be, hopefully not **_**too**_**, too short. Remember, REVIEW!!! tehe. **_


End file.
